


Shadow and Claw

by Usatyi_Mysh



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Detectives, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usatyi_Mysh/pseuds/Usatyi_Mysh
Summary: Александр крался через грязные переулки ночного города, сливаясь с чернильными тенями. За спиной была привычная тяжесть лука и колчана со стрелами, а совсем рядом, но чуть впереди, едва слышно шелестя когтями по асфальту, подобно бестелесной тени, скользил его деймон — Адриан.





	1. Пролог

В их мире люди не были одинокими. Каждый  связан с собственной душой крепкими узами.  Рождаясь, они  с самого первого вздоха делили свою жизнь с деймонами  — физическими воплощениями их душ.

 Деймоны существуют отдельно от людей в форме животных,  отражают сущность своих обладателей и наиболее яркие черты их характера. У детей деймоны способны изменять форму, в то время как деймоны взрослых принимают единственный образ по мере взросления. Принятие деймоном окончательного образа знаменует окончание детства и начало юности.

 Связь между деймоном и человеком является абсолютной, поэтому они должны оставаться на небольшом расстоянии друг от друга. Отдаляясь слишком далеко,  деймон и его человек испытывают боль. Контакт между человеком и чужим деймоном причиняет боль как деймону, так и его человеку, однако сами деймоны могут прикасаться друг к другу. Деймоны  обладают способностью разговаривать и выражать свои чувства, давать советы своим владельцам, а также решать возникшие проблемы с деймонами других людей.

В детстве все мечтают о том моменте, когда их душа обретет свою окончательную форму. С  жаром, до хрипоты спорят, порой даже доходит до драк. Александр всегда был выше этого. Ну,  или считал себя таковым.

Ему есть чем заняться: амбиции его семьи, гордые взгляды матери и ее редкая сдержанная похвала, уверенный взгляд отца и маленькая хрупкая ручка сестры, судорожно держащаяся за него. У него есть будущее, и вся его жизнь будет борьбой за него.

И он  может  храбро смотреть вперед, ведь рядом  тот, кому он мог полностью довериться,  — он сам, только более язвительный, его деймон  — Адриан.

День и ночь они тренировались, заучивали руны и вызубривали бестиарии, даже не замечая, как гоняясь за недостижимым идеалом семьи, пропускают жизнь и теряют себя.

С каждым днем правила и мнения окружающих сковывали их все больше, и вот уже Алек не мог позволить себе развлекаться, а его улыбка была для Маризы поводом еще больше загрузить его работой.

В один день все чуть не полетело в тартарары, когда в их доме появились Джейс и его душа Доротея. Хмурый блондинистый мальчик, насупленный, с большими грустными глазами, голубым и карим, колючий, как ежик, и жаждущий внимания, как недолюбленный котенок. К его ногам отчаянно жался маленький медвежонок, жалкий и дрожащий, но пытающийся храбриться. Они сразу запали в сердце Алека. Связь юношей, ставших сначала друзьями, а потом и братьями, только продолжала крепнуть, но для солнечного Вейланда он так и остался другом, а у Алека каждый раз замирало сердце, стоило Джейсу ему улыбнуться.

Постепенно Лайтвуд становился все нелюдимее, как никогда ударился в обучение и тренировался, как сумасшедший. И при этом он никак не мог понять, что с ним происходит, его душа просто разрывалась на части, металась, не способная остановиться,  и  даже у Адриана не было ответа,  и  эмоции почти сводили его с ума.

Осознание пришло резко. Ему было около пятнадцати, когда в один день на утренней тренировке, увидев Джейса без футболки, Алек почувствовал, как низ живота как будто ошпарило кипятком. Все, что он мог сделать, — сбежать в свою комнату.

Ну, а там, осознав весь уровень того пиздеца, который с ним произошёл, он позволил себе соскользнуть вдоль запертой двери, проваливаясь в истерику. Алек дрожащими влажными пальцами цеплялся за Адриана, как за соломинку, но все равно не мог успокоиться, чувства душили, накатывая волнами, и рыдания, против воли вырывавшиеся из его горла, приносили скорее усталость, чем успокоение.

В один момент деймон, что пытался прибиться к своему человеку максимально близко, грея и успокаивая, странно напрягся и тихо заскулил сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. Каждая мышца в теле Адриана задрожала и скрутилась в болезненном спазме.

Будучи деймоном спокойного и сдержанного нефилима, Адриан старался принимать формы не примечательных и не привлекающих внимания зверей: небольших, но всегда хищных, птиц и млекопитающих. Чаще прятался, чем разговаривал с чужими деймонами. Не любил незнакомцев. В этом он был очень  не похож на Доротею Джейса, которая любила всеобщее внимание, и,  определившись, постаралась сделать так, чтобы каждый в радиусе километра знал, что она  — камышовый кот; или на деймона Изабель  — ловкого и хитрого Николаса, ставшего в итоге небольшой пустынной лисицей  — корсаком, с красивой серебристой шкуркой и лукавым взглядом золотистых глаз, большим любителем проделок и розыгрышей. В топе его любимых развлечений было выводить из себя Адриана глупыми прозвищами, типа «Эдди», «Ани» и производными от них.

Адриан из них троих определился последним. Реагируя на бурю эмоций в душе своего человека, он пытался перетянуть немного на себя, но маленького хрупкого тела не хватало, и тогда он понял: «Сейчас».

Деймоны детей всегда меняют форму легко, не задумываясь: для игр или обучения или чтобы поднять своему человеку настроение, им не нужно напрягаться, для них это так же естественно, как дыхание. Но в последний раз они чувствуют каждую секунду этой агонии. Тело пылает, кости и органы перестраиваются, кожа меняется на шерсть, перья или чешую.

Адриана смена сущности застала, когда он был лисицей. И Александр, обняв его своим пока несуразным и угловатым телом, с ужасом чувствовал, как его деймон растет, становясь все больше и больше, как удлиняются лапы и вытягивается позвоночник, как укрупняется череп и вырастают клыки, становясь размером с палец, как грудная клетка становится мощнее, шире, как мягкий лисиный мех становится жестче,  с едва уловимым запахом псины.

Алек зажмурился, крепче обнимая свою  душу, и уткнулся в  его  шею, стараясь передать всю свою поддержку и любовь, облегчить муки. Спустя некоторое время Адриан ненадолго затих и перестал дрожать, тяжелым дыханием шевеля волосы на виске цепляющегося за него человека, а после выпутался из судорожных объятий, неловко переваливаясь на непривычно длинных для него лапах. Усевшись перед своим человеком, он пытался осознать изменения произошедшие с ним, исподлобья наблюдая за встревоженным нефилимом.

Парень, выждав, с опаской распахнул ресницы и во все глаза уставился на Адриана. Перед ним сидела собака, довольно крупная для своей породы, доходящая Алеку в холке до середины бедра, наблюдающая за Александром, наклонив голову, и смотрела исподлобья, иногда облизывая подрагивающие губы и оголяющая белоснежные клыки. Это была овчарка, взлохмаченная и напряженная, но довольно узнаваемая. Адриан стал овчаркой.

—  Энни? Все хорошо? Уже закончилось? Ты в порядке? —  Адриан не ответил, но стоило только Алеку протянуть к нему руку, как он, до того сидевший изваянием, резко взвился и встал на задние лапы, и, вытянувшись к потолку, оглушительно завыл, и пока этот вой не смолкал, парень заметил, как тело его деймона изменяется еще один последний раз.

Адриан вырос еще больше, становясь поистине огромным, доставая парню в холке уже до пояса, и рост только замедлялся, не останавливаясь до конца. А потом произошло это. И мех, и до того густой, стал объемнее, и из приятного рыжевато-кофейного сначала вылинял до грязно-серого, а потом и до угольно-черного с синеватым отливом.

Адриан опустился и замолк, пытаясь отдышаться. В его образе смешались и собачьи и, более дикие, волчьи черты. На уровне инстинктов он воспринимался как хищник, охотник. Таких как он, полукровок, называют волчаками. 

Теперь деймон действительно пугал. Он был совсем как с картинок про адских гончих и из легенд про псов-духов, преследующих грешников. В одиночку пес такого размера вполне мог завалить медведя, ну или демона. И сам  Алек вполне мог бы испугаться, если бы не глаза Адриана, которые остались голубыми и чуть-чуть усталыми. Теперь он больше напоминал самого Алека, которому, из-за резкого скачка роста, тоже было не всегда уютно в своей шкуре. Он его понимал, как никто другой, и Адриану придется снести еще не мало столов, прежде чем он осознает свои новые размеры…

…но это завтра. А сейчас, уставшие от произошедшего, они уснули на постели Алека. И пусть им было тесно, но это значило, что они просто потеснее прижмутся друг к другу. Ну, а завтра? Пусть, что будет.


	2. Батари.

Прошло много лет. Детские шалости и подростковые проблемы остались в прошлом. Первая любовь постепенно сошла на нет, пожрала саму себя. Сердце отболело и успокоилось. И только чересчур внимательные взгляды Иззи, сверлящие порой его спину, напоминали о маленькой драме тихого нефилима. Как же быстро повзрослела его маленькая сестренка.

Порой темными ночами, которые девушка решала потратить на отдых и близких, они сидели на крыше института. Взяв немного горячего кофе и бутербродов к нему, смотрели на вечно бодрствующий город. Тесно обнявшись и прижавшись в поисках тепла, тихонько переговаривались о наболевшем, делясь теплом и поддерживая в трудные времена.

Адриан и Николас в их ногах сплетались в тугой серебряно-черный клубок, перешептываясь и подначивая друг дружку. Иззи, откинувшись на Алека, задумчиво хмурилась, иногда перебирая длинными пальцами шерсть волчака. Ее прикосновения были единственными, что не причиняли Адриану боли. Знак высшего доверия.

На этой крыше открылось множество тайн. Здесь Иззи рассказала о своем первом парне, после пытаясь успокоить рвущегося за мечем Алека, с удивительной стойкостью выдержала речь краснеющего и заикающегося брата о «том самом».

В этом же месте разбитый и опустошённый Алек, сухо всхлипывая, потирая покрасневшие глаза и цепляясь судорожно за тихо поскуливающего деймона, открылся младшей сестре, ожидая чего угодно, но не маленькую ладошку, ласково поглаживающую его вихрастую макушку. Тем вечером они больше ни проронили ни слова, продолжая сидеть на холодной крыше, и только стойкая Изабель поклялась самой себе, что больше не даст своего братишку в обиду, даже самому себе.

В этот раз тихие посиделки прервал внезапный вызов. В одном из районов Нью-Йорка аналитический отдел засек демоническую активность. Ничего опасного, но проверить стоило. Алек отправился сам, поцеловав сестру в макушку на прощание.

Город утопал в ранних сумерках. Закатное солнце вызолотило крыши небоскребов, отражаясь в окнах-зеркалах. Александр крался сквозь грязные переулки вечернего города, сливаясь с тусклыми тенями. Под подошвами тяжелых армейских ботинок шуршал всякий мусор. За спиной была привычная, успокаивающая тяжесть лука и колчана со стрелами, а совсем рядом, но чуть впереди, едва слышно шелестя когтями по асфальту, подобно бестелесной тени, скользил Адриан. Его деймон едва-едва водил по воздуху острым носом, ожидая нападения.

Патруль длился уже четвёртый час, и с каждой минутой раздражение все больше затапливало все существо молодого охотника, заставляя делящего одну с ним душу Адриана устало дергать ушами.

— Возьми себя в руки, черт побери! Своими нервами ты не облегчаешь мне задачу! — голубые глаза вечно хмурого деймона недовольно сверкнули. — Да и было бы из-за чего беспокоиться, — в ответ парень только разозлено запыхтел.

Александр уже был готов разразиться долгой тирадой на тему осторожности и внимательности на миссиях, но вдруг далеко впереди среди мусора мелькнуло несколько неясных теней. Охотник затаился, припадая к земле и опустив руку на загривок Адриана, останавливая своего деймона, и, вложив стрелу, медленно приблизился, стараясь не покидать скрывающую его тень.

И тут Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд поймал взгляд пары насмешливых хищно-жёлтых глаз. И его сердце споткнулось.

Очевидно это был деймон. Да и откуда бы взяться посреди города дикой пантере? Крупная, способная поспорить с Адрианом в размере кошка, изящная, как статуэтка, была удивительно не к месту среди всей этой грязи. Длинные пропорциональные лапы с брезгливостью переступали, царапая асфальт выпущенными когтями. Под лоснящейся, блестящей шкурой перекатывались литые мышцы, а резко припавшая пантера внезапно зло оскалилась, обнажая длинные клыки.

Ее окружили. Четыре скорпионоподобных демона, выжидали момент для нападения, но справедливо опасались, что утробно рычащий деймон готов сражаться до последнего, за дорого отдав свою жизнь.

План сложился в голове нефилима моментально. И вот уже воздух с тихим свистом разрывает стрела, метко пущенная в самого крупного скорпиона, раня и замедляя его. Демоны переключили внимание на нефилима и его спутника. Адриан не стал дожидаться приказа, рванул с места черной молнией и на полной скорости врезался в противника, с неприятным чавканьем отрывая сегментированный хвост с ядовитым шипом на конце. Тварь рассыпалась грязными хлопьями, оглушая напавшего деймона громким визгом. Адриану понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы вытряхнуть звон из своих ушей.

Кошке тоже не требовалось особого приглашения. Не церемонясь, она запрыгнула на ближайшего к ней демона, цепляясь когтями за хитиновый панцирь и вгрызаясь в загривок, отрывая голову.

Шею Алека внезапно прострелило болью, и он услышал скулеж своего деймона, до которого смогла таки добраться особенно настойчивая тварь. Но ударом тяжелой лапы, снесшей монстру пол головы, Адриан смог поставить тварь на место.

Все стихло, и в переулке снова воцарилась тишина. Невольные союзники замерли, стараясь отдышаться и сбросить напряжение боя. И тут откуда-то сверху на пантеру метнулся раненный, но все еще очень шустрый демон. Сверкнул влажным цветом ядовитый шип. Но Адриан был быстрее. Он рванул с места, опрокинув ее на землю и прижал к земле, собственным телом закрывая ее от удара. Демон зло зашипел на неожиданное препятствие, когда его пригвоздила к дальней стене пущенная нефилимом стрела. Испугавшись за деймона, Алек перестарался и древко черной стрелы ушло в кирпичную стену почти на половину, не оставляя адской твари и шанса.

— Ты в порядке?! — шерсть на холке Адриана судорожно вздымалась, выдавая резкий прилив адреналина.

— Под тобой, как никогда в этой жизни, красавчик, — кошка насмешливо фыркнула, а Александр, не ожидавший такой реплики, неловко выронил стрелу, только что выдранную из стены.

Не дожидаясь ответа, пантера спихнула с себя Адриана, вскочила на лапы и начала брезгливо отряхиваться от грязи налипшей на бархатный мех. Александр с удивлением отметил, что загривок союзницы был выкрашен в фиолетовый цвет.

— Кто ты? — вопросы начали сыпаться из волчака, как из рога изобилия. — Что ты черт возьми тут делаешь?! И где твой че-

Не успел Адриан выпалить и десятой части своих вопросов, как кошка подошла максимально близко к нему, вторгаясь в личное пространство, заставляя того захлебнуться последним вопросом. Наклонив голову, она окинула взъерошенного перепачканного чем только можно деймона лукавым взглядом. Сконфуженный Адриан поспешил отступить от такого пристального внимания, не ожидая, что весело фыркнувшая кошка поспешит его нагнать.

Александру стало неловко. Внезапно в компании собственного деймона он почувствовал себя лишним, при этом понимая, что не хочет привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. В итоге нефилим просто попробовал прикинуться частью пейзажа. Благо в этом деле у него уже был обширный опыт.

А Адриана тем временем буквально приперли к стене. Он не знал, чего ему ожидать от этой странной кошки. Она и вовсе не торопилась развеивать его сомнений и опасений. Когда же волчак ощутил ту самую кирпичную стену собственным хвостом, он понял — отступать ему больше некуда, и внезапно, даже для самого себя, разозлился. На себя, на ситуацию, на ужасное смущение не к месту, на кошку эту проклятую.

Но все возмущение пропало, когда пантера в очередной раз застала его врасплох. Шершавый кошачий язык коснулся шеи, обводя небольшой укус, смывая остатки ихора и крови. Все существо Адриана, как будто ошпарило кипятком, но он так ни разу не шелохнулся, пока сосредоточенная кошка зализывала рану, полученную в коротком сражении. Шерсть, которой касался горячий язык, искрила синими огоньками, излечивая и отпуская боль. И вот, облизываясь, пантера отстранилась, начиная умываться.

— Да ради Ангела! Какого черта ты творишь?!

— Более глупого вопроса придумать не мог? — наклонив голову, кошка вкрадчиво спросила. — Неужели большие страшные охотники на демонов не знают таких элементарных вещей?

Так и не дождавшись ответа от насупленного Адриана, она продолжила:

— А впрочем, мне не интересно, — янтарный взгляд остановился на Александре. — Хотя ты мог бы быть и понежнее. С другой стороны, — холодный нос притерся к носу спутника нефилима, — что-то мне подсказывает, у тебя еще будет шанс, сладкий.

И оставляя за собой последнее слово, пантера отправилась восвояси, напоследок хлестнув пушистым хвостом юного спутника по острому носу, и тягучей походкой продефилировала к выходу из переулка.

— Батари, — она сказала, не оборачиваясь, и, не ожидая реакции, продолжила, — мое имя.

И исчезла в сизых сумерках, как будто и не было ее.

***

 

— Я так погляжу, прогулка была веселой, — даже два невероятно хмурых взгляда не могли сбить с Иззи спесь игривого настроения. — Ой, да не будьте занудами!

— Боюсь, это невозможно, душа моя, — Николас уже увивался около старшего собрата, тыкаясь в его шкуру любопытным носом. — А вы точно были на задании?

— Конечно, — удивленно буркнул Алек. — Уж явно не развлекались. К чему вопрос?

— Запах странный. Понять никак не могу.

— Маслом пахнет. Древесным каким-то. Сандал? — Иззи сморщила носик, получив от деймона отголоски аромата.

Адриан пытался отделаться от настойчивого лиса, сначала отпихивая от себя, а потом прижав его хвост к полу лапой, не давая к себе приблизиться. Вдруг Николас замер на полуслове и пристально уставился на шею волчака.

— Это что? БЛЕСТКИ?!

Все обратили внимание на спутника старшего нефилима. С каждой секундой Изабель удивлялась все больше, растягивая губы все в более издевательской усмешке. Ее деймон не отставал. Освободив свой хвост от плена, Ник уже был готов выплеснуть всю прорву придуманных им шуточек. Под таким пристальным вниманием Адриан стушевался и уже готов был перейти к тактическому отступлению, когда громкий окрик всех отвлек.

— Алек! — Джейс выглядел встревоженным и запыхавшимся. — Наконец-то мы вас нашли!

Тон и общий вид его парабатая и Доротеи встревожил парня не на шутку. Еще ни разу ему не приходилось видеть эту лоснящуюся парочку такой растрепанной.

— Что случилось? — только сейчас Лайтвуд отметил, что институт шумел, как растревоженный улей.

— У нас новая жертва.

— Тогда поторопимся. Почему вы раньше мне не сообщили?

Собирающегося обернуться Александра остановила рука его брата.

— Алек, — на Джейса было страшно смотреть. Взъерошенный, бледный до синевы. Адриан поймал взгляд своего нефилима и чуть кивнул на Доротею. Та жалась к нему в замешательстве, в защитном жесте, вздыбив шерсть. — Это ребенок.

Холодок пробежал по спине Александра, неосознанно он вцепился в холку Адриана, притягивая его максимально близко к себе. Его деймон, огромный пугающий волчак заскулил от ужаса, как щенок, поджимая хвост.

— Он чудом остался в живых, а вот его деймон… — парабатай поднял на Алека полные страха глаза. — Алек, у него больше нет деймона.


	3. Магнус Бейн

      Пока общая суматоха не улеглась, Алек поспешил оттащить сестру в укромный уголок. Адриан, не слушая возражений и особо не церемонясь, цепанул лиса за загривок, таща следом, временами шепелявя проклятья на голову неугомонного Николаса, который уже успел трижды ударить волчака лапами в грудь, выбивая из нее воздух. Наконец они нашли пустую комнату, и Адриан поспешил выплюнуть пожеванного собрата.  
  
      — Черт тебя дери, Ади, — лис возмущенно начал приводить себя в порядок. — Ты хоть предупреждай, глупая псина!  
  
      — Огребешь, — деймон зевнул во всю широту своей пасти и захлопнул ее с неуловимостью капкана. Толпа мурашек пробежалась по спине спутника девушки, и возражений у него резко поубавилось. Все-таки братья братьями, а инстинкты никто не отменял.  
  
      — В самом деле, большой брат, — Иззи непонимающе нахмурилась. — Какого черта?! Мог бы быть и понежнее.  
  
      Адриана аж перекосило от ее слов, но на непонимающий взгляд лиса он так и не ответил.  
  
      — Слушай, это важно, — Александру было не до шуток. — Ты когда-нибудь слышала, чтобы деймоны ходили сами по себе? Ну, без своего человека.  
  
      Охотница удивленно вскинула брови.  
  
      — Полагаю это тебе не из праздного любопытства нужно? — Алек в ответ покачал головой.  
  
      Изабель начала мерить шагами небольшую комнату, задумчиво кусая губу. Ответа от нее все не было, и, в итоге, Николас, внимательно следивший за ней все это время, не выдержал:  
  
      — Душа моя, не мельтеши! Меня штормит.  
  
      Девушка резко остановилась и сердито топнула, оставляя явственный след от шпилек на паркете.  
  
      — Да что это такое?! Люди без деймонов! Деймоны без людей! Надоело, — тихо вздохнула, — хочу выходной.  
  
      Алек обнял сестру, крепко прижав к себе. Совсем как в детстве, когда она была чем-то расстроена.  
  
      — Все будет хорошо. Ты можешь на меня рассчитывать, — старший приподнял сестру над полом, сжав в медвежьих объятьях. — Потом посмотрим, что я могу сделать с твоим отгулом. Если что, я тебя прикрою.  
  
      — Спасибо, большой брат, — Изабель отпустила усталую улыбку. — Про деймона… Что-то знакомое. Где-то такое я читала. Посмотрю в библиотеке. Но, я так понимаю, это будет нашей маленькой тайной?  
  
      — Спасибо, Иззи. Я твой должник.  
  
      — О, я тебя за язык не тянула, — охотница хитро прищурилась и потянула его за футболку, заставляя склониться, чтобы чмокнуть в щеку, оставляя багровый след от помады. А потом, небрежно стерев его, удалилась, покачивая бедрами.  
  
      На секунду остановившись в дверном проеме, обернулась и с ухмылкой заметила:  
  
      — А Ник прав. От тебя сандалом разит на километр. Прими душ.  
  
      Задумчиво глядя на захлопнувшуюся за сестрой дверь, Александр с удивлением отметил, что в его жизни в последнее время становится на удивление много нахальных женщин. Сидящий у его ног Адриан, не сдержавшись, заметил:  
  
      — Вот стервозина, да? И у кого только научилась.  
  
      Алеку оставалось только молча согласиться.  
  


***

  
  
      Дальше события понеслись со скоростью пущенной стрелы. Не успел Александр привести себя в порядок, как Мариза потребовала себе отчет о прошедшей миссии. Подходя к тому моменту, где они встретили чересчур самостоятельного ехидного деймона, Александр споткнулся на полуслове. Адриан, внимательно слушающий и изредка дополняющий рассказ своего человека, бросил на него быстрый взгляд. Что-то внутри парня противилось тому, чтобы Мариза и Конклав узнали о наглой кошке. Доверившись своему чутью, никогда его еще не подводившему, Алек, не меняясь в лице, солгал, глядя прямо в глаза своей матери.  
  
      На ее лице отразилось сомнение. Похоже его слова чем-то ее насторожили. Руфус, деймон-ворон матриарха семьи Лайтвуд, внимательно следящий за каждым движением Адриана внимательным взглядом глаз-бусинок, не оставил без внимания их переглядки. Он недовольно нахохлился и, наклонившись к уху Маризы, как будто перебирая тяжелые смоляные пряди, тихо и сбивчиво что-то зашептал.  
  
      — Это точно все, что ты мне хотел сообщить, Алек? — вкрадчиво спросила Мариза. — Может ты забыл что-нибудь упомянуть? Не могли же демоны просто так и в таком количестве собраться посреди совершенно обычного переулка.  
  
      Алек развел руками, ему бы и самому хотелось узнать, какого черта там произошло.  
  
      — Рисунок, — внезапно отозвался волчак. — На стене был странный рисунок, непохожий на обычное граффити. Скорее на… пентаграмму! — в голове Алека щелкнуло, какая-то деталь мозаики встала на место. — Но с ней явно было что-то не так. Надо будет вернуться и осмотреть ее внимательнее.  
  
      — Алек, не скрывай от меня ничего, — Мариза скрестила руки. — В городе происходит серия странных убийств. Нападения с первого взгляда бессистемны и навевают мысли о безумце. А у нас нет ни одной зацепки. На Институт и Конклав наседают и эта чертова бруклинская нежить! Можете идти, но, если что, сразу отчитывайтесь мне.  
  
      — Конечно.  
  
      Женщина вернулась к лежащим перед ней документам, показывая, что аудиенция окончена. Алек и Адриана более ничего не держало в столь «гостеприимном» месте. Но стоило тяжелой дубовой двери захлопнуться за ними, и парень не выдержал:  
  
      — Я не помню никакого рисунка.  
  
      — Ну видимо не все из нас так легко отвлекаются на всяких наглых личностей, — волчак ехидно осклабился. — Тебе стоит научиться противостоять женским чарам. А то так и будешь краснеть как дурак до старости. Ну совсем, как сейчас.  
  
      Парень возмущенно засопел, чувствуя, как щеки и шею затапливает горячая краска. В итоге, буркнув под нос что-то в стиле: «Сам дурак», Алек решил прекратить разговор своим любим способом: попросту уйти от него. Буквально. Дальше по коридору. Но игнорировать Адриана все равно что игнорировать будильник в утро понедельника после знатной попойки. Попросту бесполезно.  
  
      — Ты только вспомни, как над тобой ухохатывались Ная и Иззи, — деймон как ни в чем не бывало трусил рядом, растягивая морду в довольной усмешке. — Они конечно те еще язвы, но подтрунивать над тобой явно приносило им невероятное удовольствие.  
  
      Алек готовился следующие несколько часов с честью терпеть издевательства от своего собственного деймона, но тут из-за угла вырулил Джейс. Судя по изменившемуся лицу, он искал именно их.  
  
      — Долго вас ждать? — увидев, как Алек и Адриан непонимающе переглянулись, он продолжил. — Ну, помните, свидетель? Убийства? Ничего не напоминает? О, Разиэль, что Мариза с вами всегда там делает, что вы оба потом прийти в себя не можете.  
  
      — Так что ты там хотел?  
  
      — А, да, — парабатай почесал затылок, — мы ждали вас, не хотели опрашивать свидетеля. Но, брат, пацан не в себе, и меня каждый раз в дрожь бросает от одного взгляда на него.  
  
      — Тебя напугал ребенок? — Алек вскинул брови.  
  
      — Если бы, — со вздохом ответил Джейс. — Впрочем, сам сейчас увидишь.  
  
      Джейс подхватил Доротею на руки и посадил на плечи, та привычно вцепилась в его футболку когтями, чтобы не упасть во время быстрого шага. Александр поспешил вслед за братом, не отставая. Тот привел их к дверям лазарета, у которых топтались несколько знакомых охотников. Парень напрягся, когда увидел их пустые посеревшие лица и как отчаянно к ним жались их деймоны. Очень немногим, на самом деле, можно было напугать детей Разиэля до такого состояния.  
  
      Тут Адриан резко затормозил и, вздыбив шерсть, встал между дверью и своим человеком. Прижав к лобастой голове уши и поджав хвост, он решительно не желал впускать в лазарет Алека.  
  
      — Энни, ты чего?  
  
      Тот не ответил ему даже тогда, когда Алек наклонился к нему ближе, он только ткнулся острым холодным носом парню за ухо, тихо поскуливая. С каждой секундой все это не нравилось парню все сильнее и сильнее, его душило дурное предчувствие. Однако он нашел в себе силы отстраниться от волчака и, потрепав его между ушей, открыть наконец дверь лазарета.  
  
      Казалось, там все было по прежнему. Буквально несколько часов назад он заглядывал сюда, чтобы повидаться с сестрой. В воздухе витал привычный запах медикаментов, но сейчас он мимолетно дразнил обоняние, заставляя напрягаться.  
  
      На одной из коек Алек заметил движение. Это был мальчик лет семи-восьми, он сидел, обхватив колени, и раскачивался, бубня что-то под нос. Его волосы самого обычного светло мышиного цвета были взъерошены, как будто их никогда не касалась расческа. В руках он крепко сжимал потрепанного плюшевого мишку.  
  
      Молодой нефилим приблизился к нему, стараясь идти медленно, показывая пустые руки, чтобы не напугать мальчонку. Хотя куда еще сильнее.  
  
      — Привет, — Алек присел на пол перед постелью и попытался заглянуть в лицо мальчика. Полной неожиданностью стали ярко горящие в полутьме лазарета пронзительным синим цветом глаза, смотрящие отстраненно и чуть безумно. А еще их было три. Переборовший удивление парень отметил также еле видные узоры на лице и только-только проклюнувшиеся маленькие рожки. — Так ты маленький маг?  
  
      На секунду бормотание стихло. Его наконец заметили.  
  
      — Где Маркус? — малыш поднял на Алека глаза, заставив вздрогнуть, но он все равно смотрел, как будто мимо него. — Где мой деймон? Где он? Его забрали?! Маркус! Маркус!  
  
      — Я… я не знаю, — Алек был растерян, ему редко приходилось иметь дело с истериками.  
  
      — Верни его! Я обещаю, что буду хорошим, только отдайте! Я обещаю… Я… я… — широко распахнутые голубые глаза наполнились слезами, мальчик тяжело задышал и каждый вздох перемежался с всхлипами. Алек, неожиданно для самого себя, обнял ребенка, притягивая к себе, укачивая.  
  
      — Ну хватит-хватит, — Алек зарылся носом в непослушные вихры, нашептывая слова утешения. — Ты же сильный. Ты должен быть сильным. Ради Маркуса. Я помогу тебе. Все будет хорошо.  
  
      Но маленький маг его уже не слышал. Минута прояснения прошла и он снова погрузился в собственное сознание. Он опять бубнил под нос просьбы и проклятия, смотря своими красивыми глазами в никуда, крепко сжимая плюшевого медвежонка, как самое дорогое, что у него осталось.  
  
      Глаза Алека защипало, и он поспешил смахнуть злую влагу краем футболки. Тут со спины его тихо окликнул его парабатай:  
  
      — Мы уже связались с Верховным магом Бруклина, он пообещал помочь. Он найдет близких мальчика и попробует привести его в чувства, — Джейс нерешительно замялся. — Ты первый, на кого мальчик отреагировал. Остальных он просто не замечает. Боюсь, сами мы не справимся.  
  
      — Ладно, — Алек прочистил горло и постарался взять себя в руки. Мальчик на его руках затих и похоже не то заснул, не то впал в липкое забытье. — Хорошо. Я понял. Посмотрим, что можно будет сделать.  
  
      Нефилим отстранил от себя ребенка и вернул его на постель, постаравшись устроить его с максимальным удобством. Последним он пристроил ему в руки мишку и укрыл их обоих одеялом. Наконец он выпрямился и оглянулся на названного брата. За дверью нетерпеливо заскребся Адриан. Алек вышел в коридор, прикрыв за собой дверь, и обратился к остальным нефилимам:  
  
      — Так, постарайтесь осмотреть ребенка и выяснить его имя, — он задумчиво зарылся рукой в волосы, дергая, пытаясь прочистить себе голову. — Но не пугайте и не вредите. Если нет, значит нет. С него и так хватило стресса.  
  
      — А не слишком ли мы добры с нежитью? — один из охотников нахмурился и упрямо выпятил челюсть. — Пацан что-то видел, а значит надо выяснить что. Да он и так уже чокнулся. Магом больше, магом меньше. Какая разница?  
  
      По строю нефилимов пробежал согласный гул. Алек стиснул зубы, но все же ответил:  
  
      — Нежить или нет, но это ребенок, — он пристально посмотрел на собеседника, заставив его отшатнуться, где-то за спиной на его деймона зло оскалился Адриан. — Какая разница, примитивный, маг или нефилим? Он лишился деймона, и наша задача — найти виновного! А уж никак не огрызаться на того, кому повезло выжить! Всем понятно?! — Алек обвел тяжелым взглядом нефилимов. Возразить ему никто не посмел. — Хорошо. Выполняйте!  
  


***

  
  
      — Большой брат? Ты в порядке?  
  
      Парень вынырнул из невеселых мыслей. Рядом вздрогнул, просыпаясь, его деймон. Ему нужно было немного времени в тихом месте, чтобы привести ворох мыслей в порядок, но, ожидаемо, у него ничего не вышло. Можно было бы задаться вопросом, как она его нашла, но… это же Иззи. Порой она понимала его лучше, чем он сам себя понимал.  
  
      — Да, конечно, — он провел рукой по щеке, прогоняя тревожные мысли. — Что-то случилось?  
  
      — Нет, все в норме, — рядом с ним плюхнулась его сестра, и Алек искренне сомневался, что эти штаны стоило так пачкать. Но его никто не спрашивал. Иззи сбросила нечеловеческой высоты каблуки, тяжело вздохнула и положила голову на его плечо. В это же время к нему на колени запрыгнул Николас, сворачиваясь в чрезвычайно уютный клубок. — Я по поводу твоего вопроса.  
  
      — Тебе что-то удалось выяснить?  
  
      — Ну, вроде бы, — Иззи притерлась ближе, ныряя под руку Алека. — Информации было до странного много. В основном мифы, конечно. Но есть пара интересных для нас моментов.  
  
      Девушка умолкла, Алек незаметно для себя начал почесывать лежащего на его коленях лиса за ушком. Николас счастливо сопел, утыкаясь носом в густую смольную шерсть Адриана. Наконец, затянувшаяся пауза утомила Александра, и он начал дергать плечом, на котором лежала его сестра. В итоге, та с возмущенным писком зашевелилась, тыкая Алека в бок острым локтем.  
  
      Они возились так, смеясь и ругаясь, некоторое время, пока парень не прижал ее к себе, сжав в медвежьих объятьях.  
  
      — Ну так что? Что ты выяснила?  
  
      — Только у одного народа деймоны умеют ходить сами по себе, — Иззи пыталась поправить прическу, но у нее мало что получалось. В такие моменты она всегда напоминала Алеку едва-едва оперившегося вороненка. — У магов. Никто точно не знает почему, и есть куча предположений от вменяемых до абсолютно идиотских. Но маги не торопятся делиться с нами своими тайнами.  
  
      — С чего бы это, — парень задумчиво хмыкнул. — В принципе, логично. У примитивных и деймоны самые обыкновенные. Наши могут наносить урон. У вампиров их нет в принципе, а благие их никогда не показывают. Можно было бы подумать про оборотней, но их спутники одичалые и говорить не умеют. А эта…  
  
      — Эта? — Иззи подмигнула. — Так вопрос не из профессионального любопытства, братец? Откуда такой живой интерес к чужим душам? Я чего-то о тебе не знаю? — Алек почувствовал, что мучительно краснеет. — Я сделаю вид, что не видела у тебя такого лица, а ты будешь мне крупно должен.  
  
      — Куда уж больше, — у него внезапно появилось ощущение, что он заключает сделку с демоном. И при чем, не в свою пользу. — Договорились.  
  
      — И раз, что самое интересное, маги не любят демонстрировать это свойство своих деймонов. Как минимум, не все. Это считается слишком эпатажным.  
  
      — Но?..  
  
      — Но есть один маг, он владеет «Пандемониумом», который выше всяких предрассудков и считает эксцентричность частью своей натуры, — Иззи как раз закончила приводить в порядок макияж и снова обратила внимание на брата. — Это…  
  
      — Магнус Бейн, не так ли? — парень ухмыльнулся.  
  
      — Ну да, Верховный маг Бруклина. Откуда ты?..  
  
      — Ты не первая, кто сегодня упоминает его. Даже странно.  
  
      — Ну знаешь, братец. Как говорится: «Первый раз — случайность, второй — совпадение, третий — закономерность». О, Ангелы, Алек, даже Вселенная намекает тебе что-то сделать с твоей личной жизнью!  
  
      — Иди ты! — Алек встал, сбросив с себя Николаса, и постарался уйти, пока разговор не стал еще более смущающим. Адриан семенил рядом.  
  
      — И, Алек!  
  
      — Что? — он обернулся.  
  
      — Говорят, что он универсальный игрок! — и подмигнула.  
  
      — Иззи!  
  


***

  
  
      Вернувшись в переулок, чтобы проверить свою догадку, Алек размышлял: о странных убийствах, искалеченном ребенке и неутихающих спорах внутри Конклава. Слишком близко к своим благородным сердцем приняли серию нападений на «грязную нечисть» господа святые полукровки, сидящие в Аликанте. Слишком давят, слишком торопят. Такое уже было? Кто-нибудь уже успел поднять архивы на предмет соответствия преступлений? Есть ли почерк? Или убийства хаотичны?  
  
      Алек обводил кончиками загрубевших от бесчисленных тренировок с луком пальцев кирпичную кладку. Вот тут был символ, на этом самом месте. Он вспомнил его. Всего на полметра правее вошла тогда стрела. Но его здесь нет. Вся стена теперь покрыта слоем краски. Удивительное трудолюбие коммунальных служб, посреди богом забытого проулка. И она липнет к пальцам — еще свежая.  
  
      Разум царапает что-то неправильное. Какая-то часть не хочет вплетаться в общий узор. Где-то совсем рядом, на периферии, от Алека ускользает догадка. И сколько бы он не пытался ухватить ее за скользкий хвост, у него ничего не выходит. Такими темпами он заработает себе мигрень.  
  
      — Энни, нашел что-нибудь?  
  
      — Издеваешься? Да тут так все краской провоняло, что я собственный хвост найти не смогу, — Адриан скривился, сморщил нос и оглушительно чихнул. — Я хотел спросить, зачем надо было все перекрашивать, если знак можно было просто смыть растворителем, но, кажется, ответ, так скажем, на лицо.  
  
      — Угу, — согласно кивнул парень. — Ищеек теперь сюда не отправишь. Будут бесполезны. Стоит приблизиться и нюх отобьет даже их потомкам. Придется пару дней выждать. А лучше послать сюда осмотреться Джейса с Дорой. Может им больше повезет.  
  
      — Если честно, это беспокоит меня в последнюю очередь, — волчак мерил шагами переулок и нервно дергал хвостом. Через некоторое время он остановился и исподлобья посмотрел на своего человека. — Я очень сильно хочу ошибаться, но помимо нас с тобой о том, что здесь произошло, знает только Мариза. И то потому, что мы сами ей сказали.  
  
      — Она отчитывается напрямую перед Конклавом, а значит, скорее всего, тайной ее доклады не являются. И да, ты ошибаешься. О произошедшем знает еще один человек.  
  
      Адриан весело осклабился:  
  
      — Неужели все дороги в этом чертовом городе ведут к Магнусу Бейну?  
  
      — Есть только один способ узнать это, приятель.  
  
      Магнус Бейн. Алек катал имя на языке, пытаясь распробовать. Оно было пряным, слегка горчило на губах, интриговало и сулило прорву неприятностей. И, возможно, впервые за его недолгую жизнь, Алеку на это было абсолютно плевать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и новая глава! И в ней опять нет Магнуса... Хотя он есть в названии... Ну да пренебречь, вальсируем!  
> Прежде всего опять лучи добра и благодарности моим дорогим Бете и Альфа-ридеру! Только их титанический труд держит бездарность вашей покорной слуги на плаву!  
> И раз уж мы тут несколько новостей:  
> 1\. В жанры добавлены "Дружба" и "Детектив". Первое из-за отношений Иззи и Алека, второе из-за сюжета  
> 2\. Третий сезон начнется уже через неделю! Мы пережили хиатус!  
> 3\. Буквально вчера узнала, что по темным началам идет производство сериала. И мне не платят за рекламу, да и Ванга мне не родственница, просто забавный факт.  
> В общем, спасибо за прочтение, не забудьте поблагодарить выше названных дам и до следующей главы!  
> С любовью, Ваш Автор.


End file.
